1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device of the type having an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes opposing longitudinal grooves on its longitudinal sides, in which grooves spaced-apart longitudinal strips of the carrier element are disposed, wherein neighboring ends of the longitudinal strips are interconnected by a respective connecting piece, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating wiper arm.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is generally known. The prior art windscreen wiper device is in particular designed as a “yokeless” wiper device or “flat blade”, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature.
In practice it is felt that, the plastic connecting pieces (in practice also called “end caps”) can be easily damaged, for example when a person smashes the wiper blade onto the windscreen to be wiped with a considerable force in an attempt to wipe of any snow on the wiper blade.